Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Seven
Chapter seven of Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory. Story In animals-of-today-land, everyone looked out at Mount Erebus, the ash cloud was getting bigger, but was still too far away. Michelle spoke "that cloud is starting to grow". Maurice joined "yeah, is it going to be any concern?". Trent tapped his chin and said " I'm going with yes, even at that distance, it's best not to take chances". Lovelace asks "what should we do?". Skyla answers " well we may have to evacuate". Everyone considered the idea, and concluded it was smart. Bryan spoke "well you all can stay with us Elephant Seals if you want". Everyone considered his proposal, Trent and Midia weren't exactly pleased, Bryan was one of there least favorite friends, but what could they do? Before anybody could speak, a new sound arrived, fallowed by a new kind of dinosaur, "I think that is a good idea". Everyone turned to the source and found another Dinosaur, this time a small theropod, who comes over. Everybody was wary, as this was another theropod, even though it was small. Mumble bravely stepped towards it and said "and who are you?". The dinosaur, who Midia identified as a coelurosaur, introduced himself as Richie. "I'm Richie, a Timimus" he says. He then discovers that everyone except the elephant seals and Krill, are birds, after he got to know everybody, he asks "did you say you're birds?". Everybody nods, and Richie suddenly starts cuddling Mumble and screams "cousin!". Mumble and everyone else were confused, what did Richie mean by that? Mumble asks " what are talking about?" He's having trouble breathing through Richie's killer hug. Luckily Gloria pulls him out "okay that's enough". Richie pouts while Mumble is relieved he can breath again, which everyone was laughing at. Erik took over asking "um mister Richie, why did you call dad your 'cousin'?". everyone else nodded in agreement. Richie relaxes and explains "well I heard birds were decedents of coelurosaurs like me, so I decide to call them my cousins". Some birds roll their eyes in annoyance, Noah on the other hand, looked curious and asks "wait, you mean us birds are heirs to the dinosaurs?". Richie nods saying "pretty much". The bird characters began muttering in amazement, looking at their forelimbs in disbelief, could they really be having dinosaurian blood within themselves? Miss Viola asks "to all dinosaurs?". Richie answers "I don't know about all dinosaurs, just coelurosaurs like me, here look at my foot" he finishes by sticking his foot out. Mumble stuck his left foot out, and everybody noticed they were identical, both have three toes, still some birds doubt it was true, as Ramon asks " yeah I don't really get it". Richie figured this was coming, as he said "well then look at how my arm folds up" Sven mimics him and again everybody notices how similar he is to birds. "see, we match". "you're right, we're the same, maybe we really are cousins" Sven exclaims, with everybody agreeing. Noah welcomes Richie in their little community with open arms, more than he normally does. Richie doesn't mind, in fact he enjoys hanging out with birds. He was made a history teacher by the Elders due to having the same genes as birds, and was teaching everyone about evolution, but refuses to do singing or dancing, as he says they bring too much attention. Richie couldn't really fallow them into water, revealing himself to be land-bound, but he could at least swim. While he's being given Fish, he usually hunts birds such as Skuas or scavenges carrion washed up on the beach. Suddenly a boat horn echoes, and everyone notices it was another human vessel, Midia asks " are those the aliens?" Seymour nods saying "yes, but they don't really live here, it's too cold for them". Bill, Will and Richie were impressed, the krill boys were taught about the humans by Mumble, Richie however was completely lost, this being the first time he knew of the aliens, and asks "what are they called?" Rinaldo explains him all they know about the humans. Raul noticed the ship was heading for the volcano and said "uh is it just me or are the aliens heading to the volcano?" everyone notice he is right. Sven decides to fly off and fallow, with Lovelace fallowing in the water. Trent, Midia and Skyla were about to go too but Mumble stops them saying " maybe you should stay, the aliens believe your species are extinct, if they see any of you, who knows what they'll do". the trio shrugged but nodded in understanding. Mumble left after Lovelace and Sven, unknown to anybody, something else was also fallowing the boat, just seconds after Mumble zoomed away, a Kronosaurus emerges from the shadows and heads in the same direction. When Sven got there, he saw the humans with tools looking like they were researching the volcano, Lovelace and Mumble hopped on an iceberg to get a better view, and they noticed it too. Sven joins them saying "I think they're researching the volcano or something". The three listened in closely and noticed the humans exhibiting fear towards the volcano. "even the aliens are frightened" mumble remarks, Lovelace and Sven had to agree, they didn't think anything could scare the aliens, but the volcano was an exception. The boat started to turn around, obviously heeding the ash cloud's warning, unknown to either party though, they're being watched, a plesiosaur-like entity broke the surface briefly, but disappeared underwater, Lovelace heard the nose, but when he turned around nothing was there, Mumble notices and asks "what is it Lovelace?". Lovelace jumps a little, but relaxes and answers "I thought I heard something". Mumble and Sven looked too, but still nothing, "never mind, it was probably just a fish" Lovelace answers again. The trio started to head back, but were being hunted, a Woolungasaurus was fallowing them, Mumble sensed something amiss, but the plesiosaur hid itself in the depths. Then, still invisible, the plesiosaur thrusts it's head up at Mumble, who dashes away, but the plesiosaur got him on his left arm, wedging a tooth inside, Lovelace heard him and gasped in fright at the sight of the sea monster, but bravely rams it to let go, which it did the second it was tackled. Mumble's flipper was missing a small chunk and was bleeding a little, but he could still use it, although it was aching and slowing him down. Nevertheless he speeds up. The Woolungasaurus chases them, but as an elasmosaur, it is not built for high-speed-chases and already tires and gives up. Lovelace and Mumble bolted out of the water, Mumble suddenly grabs his arm and cringes in pain, everyone notices the two looking scared and Mumble looking hurt. Sven explains " the aliens were studying the volcano and also looked scared of it". Everyone was surprised, Carmen asks "even they are afraid?" Sven nods, then notices Mumble in pain, with Lovelace and the others crowding around and joins. "dad what's wrong?" Erik asks, Lovelace answers "On the way back here something attacked him" Mumble reveals the scar, causing everyone to gasp, Memphis asks "what happened?" and Darren asks "what was it, a Leopard Seal?" Lovelace shook his head, Darren was about to say Killer Whale next, but Mumble interrupts "it was a plesiosaur, except a different species". Skyla stares in confusion at this and asks "what did it look like?". Mumble explains "it looked like you in size, but had a different coloring, I think it was a related species of yours". Skyla was puzzled by this, were their really more of them out there?Norma Jean helps Mumble up saying "come on sugar, lets get you to a doctor" she says, still the same old mother Mumble idolized, Memphis, Maurice and Michelle help him out, with Gloria, Erik, The Five Amigos, Carmen, Sven, Lovelace, Atticus, Bo, the prehistoric reptiles, Bryan, Will, Bill, Miss Viola, Seymour, Shane, Darren and Noah fallowing. Mumble was in a little animal hospital being tended by animal doctors(which comprise of Emperor, Adelie, Chinstrap, Little Blue and Magellenic penguins). Everyone else waited outside, but eventually one Magellanic Penguin comes out and says "I've got good news and bad news, which would you like to hear first?" Everyone looked at each other, and Bo says "I guess the good news". The magellenic nodded and said " the good news is his flipper will be fine, it isn't broken or anything like that". Everyone sighed in relief, then Atticus asks "so what's the bad news?". The magallenic paused for a moment and answered "well the bad news is that so-called plesiosaur tooth you mentioned, we can't remove it". The group turned glum, but the nurse then adds "but it isn't doing any harm". Gloria answers "well okay". The magallenic smiles and leaves, Mumble came out, and Will asks "so you're stuck with that tooth in your arm forever?" Mumble looks at it, massaging it a little and says "looks like it". Midia takes over saying "ah it's okay, I've got one too". She then shows a scar on here right leg which looks like Mumble's, they stare in awe as Midia continues " I got it from a shark I was wrestling". Nothing else was said after that, Noah left to tell Bryan that the penguin nations will go with the elephant seals and Bryan was glad. Atticus is hanging out with Richie due to being a bird's ancestor, While everyone else decides to relax and prepare the moving. Unknown to the residents, a pack of Antarctoraptors where watching from the shadows, the lead raptor commented "looks like they finally got the message, I new the Timimus would get it through to them". the next raptor joins "now we just have to make sure they live". The leader raptor says "alert the troops, we'll move when they do, also make sure those blue-eyed dancing penguins and there accomplices survive, at least them, if we're going to insure the species survive, we need to protect the chosen ones". the other raptor nods and leaves, leaving the lead raptor to continue watching Mumble and his friends and relatives. Stay tuned for Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Eight Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters